1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a display device and an intermediate product used therefore.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a method of manufacturing a liquid crystal display panel, there has been known a method which uses large-sized mother glass substrates, wherein a sealing member which seals liquid crystal in each individual product is arranged between a pair of mother glass substrates. There has been proposed a technique where mother glass is made thin by chemical etching (JP 2009-73711 A). There has been also proposed a technique where a sealing material is provided to a peripheral portion of a pair of mother glass substrates. In an operation where the mother glass substrate is made thin by chemical etching, the sealing material prevents the intrusion of an etchant into a space between the pair of mother glass substrates thus protecting a sealing member of individual products.
Conventionally, due to the presence of the sealing member, etching of mother glass at an edge portion is difficult and hence, the difference in sheet thickness occurs whereby the presence of the sealing member adversely influences a cutting step which follows an etching step.